Pillow Fight
by Liana-chan
Summary: Oneshot. ObiWan is tired. And all he wants to do is go to bed. But something is wrong. Terribly wrong... Slight ObiAni slash


Hey guys! So, this little piece of I-don't-even-know-what-to-call-it has been circulating in my brain ever since I wrote Of Tempers and Temptations, my other Anakin and Obi-Wan fic. It was inspired by that obscure little part where I mention that Anakin liked to sleep with Obi-Wan's pillow because it had his comforting scent. And by Xtine telling me that I "should definitely write that!" So, I finally got it written. Enjoy!

**Pillow Fight**

Obi-Wan wearily palmed the door open and stepped in as quietly as he could, grasping the folds of his robe tight to his body so the fabric wouldn't rasp against itself. He glided across his and Anakin's quarters, intent only on getting to his room and into bed. And doing so without bumping into any furniture or tripping over and spare 'droid parts he couldn't see in the darkness.

It had been a long day. That afternoon had been his and Anakin's return from Naboo, and then the mission debriefing in front of the Council had followed. Obi-Wan had barely had time for a trip to each the refresher and the canteen before his "presence was urgently requested at a Council meeting of utmost importance." Apparently Master Adi Mundi and his Padawan had just returned from an intelligence-gathering mission, the findings of which directly contradicted the information collected in the not too distant past by Master Vos and his Padawan, Aayla. The problem was not the difference in data, but the ramifications the new developments could have on the political stability of many of the planets in that area. This, of course, prompted a massive flurry of uncertainty and frenzied discussion in the Jedi Council.

In short, it had been a long day.

All that had been _hours _ago. And Obi-Wan was _exhausted_. He carefully slipped past Anakin's room and into his own. Pulling a pair of sleep pants from a drawer, he let his robes slip off his shoulders, too tired to actively undress, or even to put his clothes away properly. Then, clad only in his sleep pants, Obi-Wan let himself collapse into bed and drift towards oblivion.

Wait a minute… Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Obi-Wan sat up quickly, turning his body around to stare in shock at the offending object on his bed, effectively tangling his legs in his sheets, which didn't register in Obi-Wan's mind. The only thing he could notice was his pillow. It was gone! His nice firm pillow was gone, and in its place was a soft fluffy mess that couldn't support his head and that only Anakin could call a pillow.

Obi-Wan grabbed the bag of feathers and stormed off to Anakin's room. Or tried to. He tumbled off the bed, mushy pillow, white sheets, and half-naked Jedi all landing together in a tangled heap on the floor. Obi-Wan sighed, glaring at the sheets twisted around his legs before he kicked them off, throwing the rumpled mass onto his bed before exiting the room.

He squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the obstacles lying between his room and Anakin's. Finding none, Obi-Wan tiptoed over to the other Jedi's door, pushing it open quietly, and peeked in.

'_He's asleep. Good.'_ Obi-Wan smiled fondly. His former Padawan was sleeping on his side, one leg under the covers hanging off the side of the bed, left arm clutching _his_ pillow to a very lovely and very bare chest. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and he glared at the imposter pillow in his arms.

He crept over to Anakin's bed, hovering over the sleeping figure on it. Obi-Wan held his breath as he lifted Anakin's arm, shoving his pillow out of the way and trying to subtly replace it with Anakin's softer one.

He bit his lip. _'Almost there…'_ Obi-Wan glanced down at Anakin's face making sure the younger man was still asleep, and did a double take.

Mischievous blue eyes gazed into his own shocked grey ones. Suddenly Anakin's arms shot out, dragging him close, before rolling Obi-Wan's body over his own and onto the opposite side of the bed. He threw his right arm over Obi-Wan's body and settled down next to him, cuddling close. The stunned Jedi-Master could do nothing but lie still, until he felt Anakin's nose nuzzling his neck.

"Anakin?" His voice was a lot less steady that he would have liked it to be. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." A contented sigh followed the short answer, the warm air fluttering across Obi-Wan's neck and collarbone.

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say.

"Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight, Anakin."

-----

Anakin didn't care that Obi-Wan had tried to steal his pillow back. He smiled to himself. He liked this new one better anyway.

---------------

The End

Well, there we go! Please let me know what you think.

By the way, I just love the image of Obi-Wan tiptoeing around his and Anakin's quarters.


End file.
